Far Away
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: This takes place after the season five finale. Booth goes to Afghanistan, and Bennan stays. I suck at summaries, but it sounds better if you read it.


**A/N: this is another idea that had been nagging me for a while now. i couldn't ignore it anymore so i had to write it down, an hour before the new season of house starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Brennan sat in her office while her computer was turned up loud, playing music. She didn't care whether everyone in the whole lab could hear it. Her thoughts were on Booth. And only him. She thought about how the song's lyrics represented her own relationship with Booth. About her mistake.

…

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

…

Her plan was to go to the Maluku Islands for a dig, though she knew that it was just an excuse for her to run away. She didn't want to go, but she needed to sort her feelings out. The plan, however, changed when Booth told her about his plan of going to Afghanistan to train young snipers. As soon as he explained his year long plan, she immediately knew, and yet she couldn't tell him. She got scared. She didn't want to tell him, and be notified later that he got hurt. It would only cause her pain if that actually were to happen.

Eventually, Booth left for Afghanistan, and she stayed home dreading the day that she would get a call, a letter, or an e-mail telling her something had gone horribly wrong. Or that Booth had been hurt. Every night she would lay awake in bed thinking of him, hoping that he's okay, and wishing that she wasn't too late.

…

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

…

Everyday, for the past year, she regrets not saying it. She had the chance to tell him, but she pushed him away without even considering what could have happened if she had told him.

He'd been gone for a year. A year that consisted of long sleepless nights for her. It's been too long, and now she fears that it's too late.

"Bones," she heard a familiar voice as she was pulled away from her thoughts. It could only belong to one person, and she knew whose exactly. Her heart started to pound loudly against her ears. The loud music completely forgotten.

"Booth," she said, but it was barely a whisper.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" he asked jokingly, but secretly hoping that she would run up to him and wrap her arms around him.

"Same old Booth," she said with wide smile plastered on his face as she walked up to him. He held his arms open for her, and she walked into them as if nothing had changed. As if everything was back to normal, but nothing could be back to normal. Everything had changed, and they could both feel it.

"I missed you," he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. What she said next took him by surprise.

"I love you," she said as her tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"What?" he asked. He was confused, but he couldn't deny the feeling that he felt as soon as she said those words. He felt like he was in heaven. He had been waiting for her to say those words to him for a long time, and he finally heard them.

"Before you left, I knew that I love you, but I couldn't tell you for my own selfish reasons. I wanted to tell you, but I got scared that if I tell you, and lose you while you're away, it would cause me more pain. It didn't matter in the end anyway because without you I was miserable. I couldn't sleep or eat. I was always worried," she said against his chest as her tears continued to soak his army jacket. He understood every word that she said, but couldn't really blame her. All that matters to him is that now he knows.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered softly to comfort her.

"Please don't leave anymore. I can't stand you being so far away from me," she said as she looked up to look at his face, and he gave her a smile so big that it hurt his cheeks.

She leaned up to him, and placed a kiss on his lips. It was short, but it was the best kiss they've ever had.

…

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, and never let me go_

…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
